futuresdesign2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Peter James-2A
Role models: Nikola Tesla: Background: Nikola Tesla was a Serbian-American engineer and inventor. He is known for developing the tesla coil and the Alternating-current system. He was born in Smiljan, which is now in modern day Croatia. He was one of five children. Teslas mother, Djuka Mandic, was an inventor herself. She created small household appliances during Nikolas youth. This could have potentially given Tesla the drive and interest in being an inventor. Teslas father was a Serbian Orthodox Priest, who pushed his son to join the Orthodox priesthood, but Tesla was far more interested in having a career in science. Education: Tesla studied at Realschule, Karlstadt, the Polytechnic Institute in Graz, Austria; and the University of Prague. Although he did not complete his studies in Graz and was a dropout. The lessons of his physics professor made him interested in the field of electricity. Tesla even stated that the demonstrations in class were like phenomena and this drove him to learn more. Tesla was skilled in integral calculus, so much so that he was able to do it in his head. His teachers thought he was cheating because of this skill. Ultimately, he finished his four-year program in three years. After Tesla returned home he contracted cholera and after surviving the disease his father promised that he would send him to the best school for engineering. Early Career: Tesla started his career by working at the central telephone Exchange in Budapest. It was at this time where Tesla first got the idea for the induction motor. He then left for the United states. Upon some time after his arrival to the states Tesla began to work with Thomas Edison and his DC based electrical system. Eventually the two parted their ways and broke their partnership due to some differences they had. Tesla then began to work started his own company and then eventually gained financial backing from J.P. Morgan and developed a massive electrical plant. Unfortunately, the project did not pan out and Tesla filed for bankruptcy. Which caused a decline in mental state. Values: Tesla was a humanist showing that he had a care and believed in the value of a human life. He believed in equality. He commented on the consequences of the treatment of women and their struggles that they have undergone to strive towards equality. He was a man who worked hard and strove to be successful. He was also a man who was passionate and dedicated to his work. Nikola Tesla. (2017, November 14). Retrieved November 27, 2017, from https://www.biography.com/people/nikola-tesla-9504443 Mark Wahlberg: Background: Mark Wahlberg is an actor and former musician. He is best known for his roles in films like Ted, and more recently the new era of Transformers films. He was born in 1971 in Massachusetts. He is the youngest of nine other siblings. As a young juvenile Wahlberg fell into a life of crime where he spent most of his time on the streets stealing and selling drugs. He was sent to jail for forty-five days after an assault he helped commit. It was at this point that Mark decided that he was going to turn his life around for the better. Education: Mark never graduated from high school and there for does not even have a secondary school diploma virtually having no education except that of an elementary school. He went straight into his career after his arrest. Early Career: Mark started his career as a musician. His older brother Donnie helped him find his way through the music business. He started out as a rapper known as Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. He experienced a lot of success with some of his songs especially “Good Vibrations”. From that point on his career began to skyrocket. He was signed to be a model with Calvin Klein. He then got into film his first film debut was in 1994 Renaissance Man. This film lead to him being cast into being casted as the character who’s the best friend to Leonardo DiCaprio’s character in the film The Basketball Diaries. This was Marks breakthrough role. From then on, he acted in many films and also has a career in producing films as well. Values: Mark Wahlberg began to establish his own Charity foundation. The Mark Wahlberg Youth Foundation funds youth services and enrichment programs. He is also an avid supporter of The Good Sheppard Center for Homeless Women and Children. He is a committed Roman Catholic and even sought forgiveness from Pope Francis about the Crude jokes in the movie Ted. Mark Wahlberg is the definition of a comeback story. He literally started from nothing and now he is one of the most well-known people in all of Hollywood. He gives hope to many that it is never too late to turn around a life for the better and become successful. Mark Wahlberg. (2017, November 09). Retrieved November 27, 2017, from https://www.biography.com/people/mark-wahlberg-9542335 David Beckham: Background: David Beckham is a former soccer star born in London England. His most notable soccer club was Manchester united and he also played for Englands national squad. He was the middle child and the only son in his family. His family is full of committed Manchester United fans. As young child he was very skilled at soccer and showed a lot of promise. He one a skills competition at the age of eleven. This eventually caught the attention of professional scouts for Manchester United. Education: Did not get any education past secondary school Early Career: David Beckham started his career at Manchester united at the age of 18. He became a full starter at the age of 20. He was named the young player of the year in 1997 and eventually found himself as one of the starting players for Englands national team. He signed contracts with Adidas and was a star not only leading Manchester to championships but also lead England to qualify to the 2002 world cup by a last-minute goal that allowed the team to qualify. Values: David Beckham is an athlete and he is considered one of the best. He’s a team player, he’s also a leader. He’s dedicated and hard working receiving praise from his manager sir Alex Ferguson who said that he had a discipline to achieve an accuracy that others would not care for. He also maintained his disciplines at every team he played at. He is also an advocate for the world of soccer and is pushing it in the united states in an effort to make it a popular sport. His dedication discipline and work ethic is one anyone should strive for. David Beckham. (2017, April 28). Retrieved November 27, 2017, from https://www.biography.com/people/david-beckham-9204321